Journey To The Past
by Alchemygirl8
Summary: Keith's journey to trying to find his past. Song inspired from Journey To The Past from Anastasia.


This fic got inspired by a small scene in a Voltron Disney Crack video I watched recently. The video is by **_ladyus_** on YouTube, the scene I'm talking about is the very last scene in the video called voltronnon _/_ disney _crack! | #4_. Enjoy the fic and I reccomend watching the video.

* * *

Keith sighed as he got changed into the one piece outfit plus a pair of boots a Mamora soldier had given him to change in to. He glanced down at the blade which sat on top of his folded up clothes. The blade was his only clue to his past, and who he really was as a person.

" _Heart don't fail me now_

 _Courage don't desert me_

 _Don't turn back now that we're here_ "

He took a breath and grabbed the blade and exited the room he changed in. He was met with two Mamora members and they walked him to the room where he would begin the trials.

" _People always say_

 _Life is full of choices_

 _No one ever mentions fear_ "

Keith would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. In reality, he was terrified. Terrified of the trials that awaited him, terrified of the future, terrified of finding out the truth. Something he'd been searching for his entire life. But this was his choice, he made this choice. Now he must follow through with it.

" _Or how the world can seem so vast_

 _On a journey to the past_ "

The galaxy was huge. Keith never really realized how big it was, until he made the journey in the Blue Lion with the other paladins. Would he really be able to find who he was? Or who or where his parents were for that matter?

" _Somewhere down this road_

 _I know someone's waiting_

 _Years of dreams just can't be wrong_ "

When the trials began Keith knew there was no turning back. He knew answers lay at the end of this road, and he was determined to find out the answers to his millions of questions. Someone waited at the end of this road, and he knew that they were connected to this blade.

" _Arms will open wide_

 _I'll be safe and wanted_

 _Finally home where I belong_ "

Keith would be lying if he didn't say he longed for a family. He always heard everyone else talking about their families. Keith, unable to join the conversations. The only memories he remembered was a woman's voice calling his name, and a father who abandoned him at a young age. The only home he knew was when Shiro took him under his wing, but then he was gone again.

" _Well starting now I'm learning fast_

 _On this journey to the past_ "

Keith had started to put pieces together in his head. He was generally curious when Zarkon told him he fought like a galran soldier. Why he said that, he didn't know. Throughout the trials, Keith, though he didn't know it, was starting to learn fast of his past.

" _Home, love, family_

 _There was once a time_

 _I must've had them too_ "

Delirious in his wounded state, Keith saw his father. The man who abandoned him at a young age. Keith glared at the man but the man just stared back. The mood in the room was that of regret and guilt. Keith's heart softened seeing the man who abandoned him as he stood in the room. When he said his mother was coming, something in Keith snapped. He walked out the door ignoring his father's pleas.

" _Home, love, family_

 _I will never be complete until I find you_ "

As Keith left his thought went to the other paladins. Shiro, the team's father figure. Allura, the team's mother figure. Coran, the team's crazy uncle. Hunk, the team's space chef. Pidge, the team's tech nerd/genius. And Lance, the team's spirit lifter, and sharpshooter. They were all family, even though not blood-related. Keith tried to convince himself that was enough, but it wasn't. He needed to know, know who he was, where he came from, about his family.

" _One step at a time_

 _One hope, then another_

 _Who knows where this road may go_ "

With each passed trial. He was one step closer to solving the puzzle. His hopes were raised and then crushed again and again. He remembered asking himself 'where does this road go? And was it the right path to take?'.

" _Back to who I was_

 _On to find my future_

 _Things my heart still needs to know_ "

Seeing his father again made him miss how his life used to be. Back to when he wasn't a boy deserted in the desert by his father and abandoned by his mother. Before he was taken in by Shiro. Before he found a new family with complete strangers. Being back in the real world crushed that fantasy. He crushed that fantasy. In his heart, he knew he needed to know more.

Red was attacking the base, Shiro had come and got him, he was confused on what was happening. He glanced up and saw Kolivan and other members with him blocking their way out. They tried to take the blade away from Keith, Shiro attacked to keep them away from Keith.

"Wait, just take the knife" Keith said stopping the fight and holding out the blade. "It doesn't matter where I come from. I know who I am. We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon. If that means I give up this knife, fine. Take it" the mark on the handle on the blade shone for a moment before a bright purple light engulfed the room. "You've awoken the blade!" Kolivan stated in surprise and amazement.

" _Yes, let this be a sign_

 _Let this road be mine_

 _Let it lead me to my past"_

"The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins" Kolivan said as everyone watched as the small blade morphed into a bigger blade. 'Galra blood?' Keith thought his eyes widening.

" _And bring me home_ "

"How were you able to use it?" Keith asked Krolia as he took his blade back. Krolia sighed "because it used to be mine, before I gave it to your father". Keith's eyes widened gears clicking in his head and the puzzle being complete. "You're my...mom?" Krolia nodded and Keith dived forward into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Krolia was frozen for a moment or two before she wrapped her arms around him with a smile.

" _At last"_


End file.
